


every little thing

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Discord: Umino Hours, Hot Chocolate, In a funny way, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, no beta we die like men, prompt: Cold Fingers/Noses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Katons aren’t just for aiming at enemies, sometimes it's for warming hands and a cup of hot chocolate.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	every little thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earndarby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earndarby/gifts).



> happy, happy birthday to my friend Moz! You are an amazing person! Thank you so much that I got to give you something on your birthday! Love yaaa~
> 
> please enjoy!

"Iruka, you haven't touched your hot choco yet," Kakashi's voice echoes throughout the living, a pout adorning his pretty face as he looks at the chunin pleadingly. 

Iruka, who has been grading final papers since last night, looks up at the jounin with an apologetic smile. "Kashi, wait for a while, I'm almost done here- Kakashi!" Not being able to finish his sentence, Iruka lets out a small whine as his lover gets ahold of his hands, gently forcing him to drop his pen and answer keys. 

"It's almost eleven in the evening, and those papers aren't needed until next year."

"But Kashi…" 

Iruka's words goes straight to deaf ears as the jounin adjusts the brunet's position until the both of them are away from the kotatsu and are now facing each other with Iruka's head on Kakashi's shoulder. 

Iruka complains softly, but still snuggles closer to Kakashi. 

"But Kakashi, I only want to finish checking them so by tomorrow, I'll be free and we can do our Christmas shopping... And dates," Iruka pouts against Kakashi's shoulder but doesn't do anything as Kakashi lands a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

"Silly. We got plenty of time…." Drawing back a little, Kakashi pushes aside a strand of hair away from Iruka's face and watches as the brunet shivers a little from his touch.

“Your hand is cold." Iruka says, taking hold of Kakashi's hand in his. 

"Oh?" Kakashi muses, a small smile decorates his lips as he runs his fingers down Iruka's nose, and over his lips. 

"Mhm…" Iruka hums, pressing his lips on the tips of Kakashi's fingers. 

"Your hands are cold too, Iruka." The jounin retorts back, laughing a little as he covers Iruka’s hands with his other.

Both ninjas chuckle as they stay like that for a while, holding each other’s hands and talking just about anything their minds can come up to. All warm and content with just one another’s presence. 

“Are you still feeling cold?” Kakashi whispers against Iruka’s lips, kissing the chunin softly. 

“A little. Should we move to the bed?” 

Kakashi only smiles and moves their clasped hands closer to his lips. He kisses Iruka’s knuckles before whispering some type of jutsu under his breath. Iruka, on the other hand, watches closely, sees the jounin breathing in deeply before blowing softly on their clasp hands. 

Iruka gasps as warm air hit him, staring in fascination as Kakashi continues on before stopping once their hands are warm enough. 

"There." Kakashi says, pressing Iruka’s folded fingers against his lips, "No more cold fingers." 

"What did you do?" Iruka asks, chuckling as Kakashi doesn't stop giving his knuckles little kisses. 

"Well, my love, katon isn't just for burning enemies, it can also warm cold fingers of a stubborn sensei that just won't take a break."

"Really now.." Iruka smirks, taking his hands away from Kakashi's grip. It is now the jounin's turn to complain as he tries to take Iruka's hands back in his, but the sensei only sticks his tongue out before turning a little to grab the now cold mug full of chocolate goodness. 

"How about this, can you reheat this chocolate drink for me?" 

Kakashi snorts and grabs the mug confidently, "Easy." 

Holding the mug in one hand, Kakashi makes a hand seal on his other and soon enough, the thick chocolate starts to steam up in a minute. 

“See? Easy- ow, ow, ow hot!! Hot!”

Iruka's laughter reverberates through the living room as Kakashi puts the cup back on the kotatsu, hissing lowly once his fingers are finally free from the hot ceramic. 

“Oh my, Kakashi!” Iruka tries his best to calm himself, but when he looks at Kakashi’s unamused face, his laughter doubles.

“You are so…” The brunet manages to utter in between laughter, his upper body bending forward as he presses his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. 

“Iruka… It was supposed to be a cool trick,” Kakashi whines, kicking his feet lightly. 

“You’re a big dork!” 

“Iruka…” Kakashi pulls Iruka back, pouting at him. “My fingers hurt.”

“Because your supposedly ‘cool’ trick is so lame.” Iruka snorts, releasing little chuckles as he grins at Kakashi. He then grabs Kakashi's injured hand, and blows on his fingers gently. 

“There, there smart jounin-san, do your fingers still ache?”

“Yes,” Kakashi answers, “And I heard kisses will make it better…” Kakashi puckers his lips, only to pout once again as Iruka plants his lips on his forefinger. 

And then on his middle finger, ring finger, pinky- his palm and knuckles. 

Kakashi’s pout is gone in an instant, watching with keen eyes as Iruka kisses his fingers as if it’s the most delicate thing in the world, when in fact, it’s rough, has been through dirt and blood, and covered is with scars, but when Iruka looks up at him, adorning the gentlest smile he loves so damn much, that’s where Kakashi knows he’s the luckiest to have this chunin in front of him. 

“Feel better?” Iruka asks, tilting his head to the side. 

“It’s okay now,” Kakashi clears his throat, face heating up as he leans forward- their noses now brushing. 

“I think my lips are cold, too…”

“Silly,” 

And as their lips touch, and their backs hitting the ground softly- the hot chocolate still remains untouched and is slowly turning cold once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ comments and kudos are appreciated! \o/
> 
> love lots, and always take care~ <3


End file.
